Run-On Sentences
by BubbleOfInspiration
Summary: "Two years?" Draco interrupted. "Well, at least that explains the obsessive stalking." Drarry.


A/N: Cheers for my first Drarry fic!

Warnings: Slash, fluff, and mild cussing (like seriously, there's only two cuss words in this).

* * *

The first time it is innocent and embarrassing.

"Draco!"

Draco turned around quickly, raising an eyebrow when he saw the Savior running towards him. They were in the halls around the courtyard at the center of Hogwarts. His lips quirked up in a small smirk as Harry dropped a few of his papers but kept going, either not noticing or pretending not to notice.

He paused in his walking and stared curiously as the other boy got closer, and waited for him to catch his breath so he could speak. His eyes wandered over the drool-worthy specimen before him, but averted them quickly as Harry looked up.

Harry had a very confident and self-righteous expression on his face, which, of course, meant he was up to no good. Draco sighed inwardly. Honestly, this crush thing was making him feel all sorts of crappy.

"Draco, will you go on a date with me?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly with realization, and a bit of disappointment. He sighed again.

"Come on, Draco. You know you want to."

His eye twitched. Hmm, let me think. No thanks.

Draco didn't know if he said that out loud, but he did know that Harry spent the next period in the hospital wing as a result of being slapped upside the head with a transfiguration textbook.

* * *

The second time it is too fast and angry because of it.

"Draco!"

Draco turned around, wondering who it could be. It was after dinner, and no one really talked to the other houses after dinner, especially Slytherin. His eyes widened as it turned out to be Harry again. His brow furrowed in confusion; he thought that had just been a passing phase or a dare.

Suddenly, he noticed fellow Slytherins in the Great Hall stopping to stare. Even some from the other house were turning around curiously. Word spreads like wildfire on steroids at Hogwarts, and it didn't even leave out the little first years who were completely new to their long-standing rivalry. His face flushed a bit, and he turned around quickly and kept walking. Walking past all the disapproving faces.

"Wha-? Hey, wait! Draco!" Harry's tone is insistent. Draco sped up his pace just a bit.

Despite his efforts, however, Harry caught up to him just outside the dungeons. His arm is held in a light but firm grip, and he quickly put on a poker face so he wouldn't see all the roiling emotions inside him.

Harry must've noticed something was up, because his first question was different. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Draco made eye contact, then averted his eyes.

Harry looked at him. Really looked at him, and when Draco met his gaze, he found he couldn't look away when he tried to. He felt as if his soul was completely bare to those eyes; he felt naked and he didn't like it. His lip trembled.

Harry glanced down at his lips. He leaned in. Their lips were touching for just a moment but it was wonderful and Draco didn't want to push him away. So he settled for slapping him again.

Harry snapped his head away immediately. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Stop." Draco's voice has a tremor in it. "I don't want to hear it." He looked down to steady himself. His eyes fluttered shut, but he couldn't get his body to relax. He exhaled slowly, and met Harry's gaze again. "I'm tired of you being so... good. The world isn't black and white. Happy endings don't grow on trees. You can't just kiss someone you've hated for years and expect to get married the next day. Normal people don't get away with this, and just because you're the Savior doesn't make you any different!" Draco's voice, at this point, had risen to a shout and he ignored Harry's flinch along with the voices in the hallway that died down as quickly as they appeared. It was a while before he spoke again, this time in a whisper. He looked down. "Just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean you can walk all over my feelings."

No response.

He turned away and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

The third time it is incredulous and hesitant.

"Draco!"

"What?!" Draco all but screeched, turning around and no doubt disturbing some poor first years but, by the looks of it, not caring (what reason would Draco Malfoy have to care, anyways?). He looked at Harry like he belonged in St. Mungo's; after all, he had bared his soul to him just a few days before and you'd think someone like the Savior would be smart enough to give him a bit of space. But no, the famous, idoled, has-freaking-babies-named-after-him Harry Potter is too much of a bonehead to realize that not all guys have the emotional status of a rock.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?" Draco asked incredulously, taking a different approach to the "problem" even though he was slightly nervous to know the answer. He raised a weary eyebrow.

Harry paused, then answered with extreme certainty. "I want to date you because I've fancied you for about two years now, and-"

"Two years?" Draco interrupted curiously. "Well, at least that explains the obsessive stalking."

Harry shot him an apprehensive look. "I'm trying to woo you, you know. It's hard when you insult me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He mocked, but there was no scathing tone to his words like there might've been a few years ago.

Harry sighed, before continuing in a more serious tone. "See? That's part of why I like you now. You've changed since the war, and it wasn't a bad change. You're a bit easier to be around now, although it's still difficult. I want to know you as Draco, not Malfoy, not the Death Eater, not even the ferret." Draco's cheeks pinked. Perhaps it wasn't so unrealistic that Harry liked him.

"Oh..." For a moment, he was about to say yes, but... "Sorry, the answer's still no." Then the moment was over.

* * *

The fourth time is new and comical.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't say you'll go out with me in the next ten seconds, I will Avada Kedavra myself!"

"No, you won't."

Let's just say Harry was a bit down the rest of the day.

* * *

The fifth time it is swift and unyielding.

"Draco!"

"No."

Harry frowned, and fell into step with him. They both had Potions next, which meant enduring him for a whole hour. Draco waited for the dread to come, but it never really did.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Then, by all means, ask." The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

"Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Harry's laughter- and some cries of pain- echoed throughout the castle that morning.

* * *

The sixth time it is so close, yet inconvenient.

"Draco!"

Draco sighed resignedly. "What is it now, Potter?"

"I'll bet you already know."

"I will hex you in the balls if you ask me to be your wife again."

Harry laughed. "No, I was going to ask you on a date, if you must know."

There was silence for a long moment as Draco got lost in thought. Should he, or should he not? Was Harry really just playing a cruel prank on him? No, he was too mature for that. He would, he wouldn't. He would, he wouldn't. He- "I would, but I promised Pansy I'd go with her to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I don't know when I'll be free."

Harry's eyes widened, and then he broke out in a grin larger than his face should allow.

"Ok!"

* * *

The seventh time-

Harry stopped himself before they noticed him. He slipped behind a statue of some witch or another at the bottom of the stairs, and eavesdropped on the private conversation taking place at the top.

"Draco, please, you don't understand-"

"Look, Blaise, I'm sorry, I really am, but I only think of you as a friend."

"Dray, please, just give me one chance-"

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Draco's voice warns not to push the subject, but Harry doubted Blaise was in a position to notice at the moment. He knew what it felt like to get turned down.

"Don't you see? That git turned you against me, if it weren't for him-"

"What are you talking about?" Draco's voice was cold as ice.

"Harry Potter, right?" Blaise laughed hollowly. "Who would've thought?" He paused for a second, perhaps to smile bitterly. "I actually thought I had a chance because you kept turning him down, you know? I guess I was wrong."

There was a long awkward silence, soon accompanied by the sound of shuffling feet. "I'm really sorry, Blaise." Draco's voice is softer now.

Panic raced through Harry as steps sounded down the stairs. As quickly as he could, he wedged himself into the small alcove between the statue and the wall, prayed he wouldn't be noticed, and held still with baited breath as Draco walked past. He was spared a passing glance, but didn't think much of it; it was a weird-looking statue.

After a while, he climbed out and stretched his sore limbs, deciding that maybe he wouldn't see Draco for a while.

* * *

The seventh time it is the opposite.

"Harry!" Draco called, hurrying to catch up with him. He had turned around and was waiting for him patiently in, ironically, the exact same spot in which their roles had been reversed. He caught up and for a moment, they were just standing there. Harry's eyes were extremely green today, and his hair was charmingly wind-blown.

"So?" Harry asked. "What do you need?"

Draco bit his lip. "I was wondering if we were ever going to go out on a date." His tone had, as a third grade teacher would put it, "attitude." He jutted his chin out defiantly, lips pursed and eyes practically daring Harry to laugh; to be an ass and break his heart.

Then he got a sudden sense of dread. This was where he turned Harry down, so perhaps by some mean, magical deity, things would be the same. He continued, "Because, you know, I accepted your offer two weeks ago."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He even looked guilty. Suddenly Draco couldn't breathe and the only thought going through his head was ohmygod this is it and no this can't be happening. Harry looked up and met his eyes. He sighed again. "I'm sorry. I should've talked with you. It's just- I heard something the other day I shouldn't have, and I let it get to me. I'm sorry."

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "What did you hear?"

Harry tensed. "Just... Something," He said lamely.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You were the one behind that old statue, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

Harry blinked. He smiled awkwardly. "Heh, heh..."

Draco frowned, but before he could say anything, Harry's words tumbled from his mouth in a blurry mush. "I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just walking and I saw you and I almost called your name but then I didn't and I hid behind the statue because I didn't want to give you the wrong impression and I heard some things and then you left, but really I just wanted to ask you out again and please, please don't be mad at me."

Draco contemplated for a long moment, trying to form a response. Harry looked anxious and hopeful at the same time, which he found endearing and a bit cute. Eventually, he went with, "That was the most run-on run-on sentence I've heard in my entire life."

"...wha?"

"Shut up, stupid. Are you going to ask me out or not?"

* * *

A/N: I actually revised this about five times before I was happy with this. I'm really glad I didn't write this on paper.


End file.
